¿Hace calor o sólo soy yo?
by GranHana
Summary: Lo siento Ikki, eres tu. Y no me mires a mi, la culpa es de tu sistema endocrino. "¡Malditas hormonas!"
1. Chapter 1

"**¿Hace calor o sólo soy yo?"**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Masami Kurumada.

**Warning**: [Ikki x Oc] Ya me conocen así que ya saben a que atenerse

Si no te gusta házmelo saber presionando Alt+ F4.

Bon appetite!

* * *

><p>El caballero peliazul pasó el dorso de la mano por su frente sudorosa. Se despojó de su camiseta, exponiendo la piel bronceada de su pecho musculoso a la leve brisa que rondaba por estos días. Se sentó en el piso, abrumado por la infernal temperatura que lo agobiaba tanto en el exterior como en el interior.<p>

Nunca antes había sentido tanto calor como en estos días. Nunca antes había odiado tanto el verano como ahora. O mejor dicho, nunca se había dado cuenta del poder magnético que ejercía el verano sobre él hasta que se topó con aquella curiosa conversación que tuvo hacía unos días con los pervertidos dorados. Y para él era más que humillante escuchar a todos ellos contando a diestra y siniestra sus fechorías y odiseas sexuales, cuando él a duras penas había estado con una mujer. ¡Cómo los odiaba! Y lo peor era que los dorados eran despiadadamente burlones…

_**::::FLASH BACK::::**_

—¿Que pasa con ustedes, enanos?— DM se dirigió a los 5 chicos de bronce, los cuales se encontraban atónitos al escuchar las confesiones de uno que otro caballero dorado—Ya están muy grandecitos como para andar jugando con los carritos—

—La jaiba tiene razón— Kanon habló—Les recomiendo que se emborrachen, fumen, y tiren lo más que puedan, que la vida es corta. Conozco unos sitios muy buenos donde hay unas chicas excelentes. Para hacerles la bienvenida al mundo de los adultos—

—A menos que tengan 'amiguitas', claro está—Milo sobó su barbilla, pensativo –Tu, chamaco ¿ya tienes compañía?—preguntó dirigiéndose a Seiya.

El aludido de cabellos castaños pareció despertar de su ensoñación — ¿Yo?

—Si, tú. ¿Cual es tu chica?—

—¿Mi chica? Mi hermana, por supuesto.

—Si serás idiota…—el escorpiano se llevó la manó a la cara —Tu chica, hombre. La que te tiras—

—No me interesan las niñas—se cruzó de brazos con indiferencia

—¡Ayyy se nos pasó de bando!— chifló Saga con voz burlona

—Fiuuuu Fiiiiuuu— y como siempre pasa en estas charlas de hombres, los insoportables silbidos burlescos se escucharon hasta en la Tangamandapio.

—¡No! Quiero decir que no me importan, pero si me gustan— se defendió el de pegaso, completamente sonrojado y moviendo las manos con fuerza.

—¿Ahh si? ¿Y que ha sido lo máximo que le has hecho a una mujer? A ver… si es que eres tan varoncito—lo retó Milo, con su peculiar sonrisa irónica a medio lado.

—Pues… una vez… — Seiya miró hacia abajo, juntando sus dedos índices con inocencia —Estaba con… esta niña… y…

—¡Puuuras piiiiñaaaas, no le hagan caso!— Aldebarán rió estruendosamente y todos le siguieron la burla.

—Yo creo que lo máximo que ha visto ha sido el esquema del aparato reproductor femenino en el libro de Ciencias— se burló Kanon

— ¿Apoco eso no salía en la Death Note? — Seiya se rascó la cabeza, mas confundido que antes.

—_Marmots_, su problema va mas allá de la ignorancia— Camus comentó, girando los ojos.

—Ustedes lo que necesitan es tirar… urgentemente… ¿siguen de vírgenes? —Saga soltó la carcajada al ver la expresión de vergüenza y algo de pánico que adornó el rostro de los chiquillos.

Milo retomó la conversación—A ver, Shiriu ¿ya le hiciste el daño a Shunrei? — el aludido se asustó por el llamado y se llevó el índice al pecho, como preguntando si la cosa era con él —Todos sabemos que se te aguan las paletas por ella—silbó el escorpiano, guiñándole el ojo.

—¡No, no! Ella es como una hermanita para mi y…

—Este nos salió defectuoso—Aioria negó con la cabeza

—Tienes que buscar algo, niño, porque órgano que no se usa, se atrofia— Death Mask le dio una cuantas palmaditas al pelinegro.

—Si, como tu cerebro— susurró lo mas bajito que pudo.

—¿Que dijiste, mequetrefe?—

—¡Neeext!— dijo Afrodita antes de que empezara alguna pelea inoficiosa, poniéndose en medio de DM y de Shiriu.

— ¿Y tu qué, patito feo?—Milo continuó con su chismógrafo — ¿Has aprovechado el tiempo con Freya? —

La mandíbula de Hyoga se tensó, bajó la mirada y empuñó el extremo de su camisa. Apenas podía hablar—Me dejó… por Hagen—

—Ops… pero aquí estamos contigo, campeón— Aioria le palmeó la espalda

—Ánimo. Hay muchos peces en el agua— comentó divertido Milo

—Lo se. Pero yo quiero ESE pez— la voz de Hyoga subió de tono, indeciso entre gritar o llorar.

—Ya va a empezar de emo— el caballero de Acuario se tapó la cara con la mano, avergonzado de su alumno.

— ¡Cambio de tema, Cambio de tema! — chilló Saga moviendo las manos

—¡Neeeext! — Afrodita gritó, al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos por si el cisne se rompía a llorar como reina eliminada de Miss Universo.

Shun sintió las miradas inquisidoras y burlonas de los caballeros dorados posarse sobre él. Y antes que escuchar cualquier cosa vergonzosa, se levantó del suelo y movió las manos enérgicamente.

—Yo… yo mejor me voy a ver si la puerca puso—dijo ya bastante lejos, sin que nadie lo pudiera detener.

Kanon agudizó la mirada, para poder enfocarlo mejor, sin embargo ya se había perdido del horizonte—Yo creo que a Shun se le volteó la arepa—

—¡¿Que diablos les pasa, cabrones? —Ikki se retorció en su puesto —¡Mi hermano es un varón!— comentó totalmente airado, como si la cosa fuera personal.

—No te preocupes, nosotros no somos homofóbicos ni mucho menos, sino no serian amigos de Gayfrodita—Saga le replicó para intentar serenarlo.

—Mas bien consíguele una chica a tu hermanito, a ver si se despierta— Saga se sentó ahora en el sofá, tomando unos maníes que descansaban en la mesita.

—Ya es hora de que madure. No puedes estar defendiéndolo toda la vida siempre que lo hacen papilla en una pelea o cuando tiene una araña en el pelo— le dijo Kanon, dándole una leve palmada en el hombro a un malhumorado Fenix –Es por su bien—

—Bueno, espero que tu no nos defraudes, Ikki—Milo tomó la palabra antes de que alguno se deprimiera (como Hyoga, que gracias al cielo -o a la mirada glacial de padre severo que le lanzó Camus- no se había puesto a llorar a moco tendido) —Tienes pinta de malo maloso, ¿Has ejercitado a tu amiguito o todavía _nada de nada_?—

Ikki se cruzó de brazos adoptando una actitud defensiva al ver todas aquellas miradas posarse sobre él. Apenas movió los ojos— ¿Que pito les importa?—

—¡Ohhhh nooo! Otro que batea chueco!— Aldebarán negó con la cabeza, preocupado por el futuro de la raza humana.

—Mejor para mí— sonrió Afrodita, limando sus siempre impecables uñas.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Ikki empuñó sus manos —Solo que no pienso hablar _mis _cosas con ustedes— dijo, levantándose con la cara completamente roja y caminando lejos de aquellos guasones chiflidos.

_**::::END FLASH BACK:::::**_

—Bah'… ni que el sexo fuera tan importante— pensó irritado, no sabía si por los calores que lo agobiaban o por el sólo hecho de recordar la escena de burlas con los Dorados. Se secó la frente sudorosa con la camiseta y decidió darse un baño helado para después reunirse en la ciudad con su hermano y con una chica bastante peculiar con la cual se reencontró por pura casualidad después de tantos años…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡AGAR, NO! — chilló el de Piscis en el portón de su casa, deteniendo a la chica de tez blanca y cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta con unos mechones cayendo en desorden por sus hombros que cubrían algunas de sus facciones en las que resaltaban unos llamativos ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Portaba una camiseta verde opaco y un pantalón pescador color beige bastante holgado y con bolsillos. Se trataba de Agar, la prima de Afrodita que había llegado de la isla de Capri a reencontrarse con su único pariente vivo, su primo.

La rubia apenas se detuvo por el llamado y giró los ojos con fastidio. —Oh no no no— se quejaba el caballero, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza y a lo ultimo sacando un cepillo de_ quien-sabe-donde_ y empezar a peinarla —Cariño, en el tocador tenia crema para peinar— habló en tono preocupado, sin dejar de peinar, desenredar y mover mechones de pelo de aquí para allá. La chica bufaba cansada y en su rostro se notaba que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. Ella siempre salía y su primo la detenía en la puerta para regañarla por tener una imagen tan descuidada y contra su voluntad la peinaba, le aplicaba rubor y brillo en los labios, y si no salía corriendo antes de seguro la transformaría en reina de Belleza.

—Bien, iré a la ciudad—habló la peliazul, retirando las manos de Afrodita de su cabello.

—No te demores, querida. Acuérdate que en la tarde nos iremos de shopping para cambiarte de look—Afrodita movió las manos para soltarse del agarre de su prima y seguir manoseándole el cabello —Mientras vivas bajo mi techo no dejaré que vistas _así_…— la recorrió de pies a cabeza, con el ceño fruncido —_Eso _es un atentado contra la moda—

—Ok, Madonna. Lo que digas—le respondió la chica, guiñando el ojo y soltándose por fin de los tentáculos de su pariente, salió de la casa.

Death Mask salió de entre uno de los pilares —Tu prima aguanta—la detalló a pesar de que ya se encontraba lejos.

—_Not yet_. Espera a que tenga su asesoría de imagen esta tarde para que veas que ahí sí quedará hermosa—dijo el de Piscis, con estrellitas y corazones aleteando a su alrededor.

—Con asesoría o no, igual le doy— respondió Death Mask, tan romántico y prudente como siempre, logrando que Afrodita girara los ojos, fastidiado.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Hacía tanto calor. Sentía como si estuviese en una caldera ardiente. Aquel calor que sentía le hubiera sido muy útil si estuviera, por ejemplo en Siberia. Pero no, Ikki estaba en un tren, cuyos vagones vibraban al andar y todas esas personas rodeándolo como sardinas enlatadas no ayudaban mucho a sobrellevar su irritabilidad. Y en cada parada, entraban mas y mas personas, apretándose y desprendiendo cualquier cantidad de olores raros, la mayoría a perfume barato. El peliazul levantó los brazos para agarrarse de las barandillas de arriba, intentando buscar alguna escapatoria, algún sitio que no estuviera apestado del fogaje que parecía salir evaporado del cuerpo de toda ese gente, creando una atmósfera caliente e insoportable.

—Ya casi llegamos— le comentó Shun al lado de él. Su hermano ya se había dado cuenta de lo malhumorado que estaba el mayor, por la mueca de fastidio y asco que envolvía su enrojecido rostro. La chica rubia que estaba al frente, sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, logrando que el calor se hiciera mas fuerte.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué se estaba torturando en ese horno andante? ¡Oh claro! Por cosas del azar, encontró a Agar en el Santuario. ¿Qué si la conocía? ¡Claro! La conocía muy bien… fue uno de los pocos amigos que tuvo en su acelerada infancia, mucho antes de irse a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, incluso Shun también la conocía. El mundo es tan pequeño y resulta, pasa y acontece, que Agar era familiar de Afrodita.

Y bien, ahora mismo hubiese deseado no haberla encontrado de nuevo. Shun y Agar planearon bajar a la ciudad, recorrerla y comer helado, mientras se actualizaban despues de tantos años. Y tan considerados ellos, lo invitaron pero sin advertirle acerca del enorme suplicio de viajar en tren. Odiaba ese tumulto de gente, que parloteaban sin parar y que al parecer no se daban cuenta del calor que generaban ¿Acaso sólo él se percataba de eso?

Una llama de fuego casi palpable atravesó su cuerpo, haciendo aún más notable la sensación de sofoco. Ahora no escuchaba nada, solo sentía que se derretía, pues las manos sudorosas se resbalaban de la barandilla de metal. Vino un brusco movimiento del vagón que zarandeó el cuerpo de la rubia hasta estrecharlo contra su pecho fuerte. Y no había forma de evitar la proximidad, pues las puertas del tren se abrieron y mucha más gente entró, logrando que quedara más apretado que los tornillos de un submarino. Y ahora, ilógicamente a pesar del calor que sentía, un escalofrío le revolvió hasta la última vértebra, al sentir que Agar lo sujetaba de la camiseta para evitar caerse. Podía sentir incluso la transferencia de calor entre sus manos por sobre su ropa.

Estaba incómodo, y mientras mas tiempo pasara al sentirla tan cerca, se incomodaba mas. Ikki bajó la mirada y notó que a ella no parecía molestarle ese opresivo calor ¡¿Cómo podía estar tan jodidamente tranquila?

_"¿Solo yo lo siento? "_

**::::::::**

Shun observaba a su hermano desde lejos. Por el trajín del _va y viene_ del tren, se separó de ellos, aunque desde donde estaba podía observarlos en todo su esplendor. Podía ver a Agar, tan tranquila y espontánea como siempre, y podía ver a Ikki, con el rostro enrojecido y sobándose la nuca de a momentos, intentando mantener su vista entretenida en el techo, moviendo las muñecas aferradas a las barandillas, estirando el cuello… El peliverde no pudo evitar sonreir con complicidad. Había notado a su hermano muy extraño en todo el viaje, ya sabía cómo detestaba los trenes –y la gente- pero al parecer el rubor de su rostro no se debía solamente a su claustrofobia, sino a algo mas… y ese '_algo_' lo tenía sujeto de su camiseta con tanta naturalidad como si lo hubiese hecho antes… y él evitaba por cualquier modo apartar los ojos de ella, para no detallarla despues de tantos años sin verla y comprobar que la madurez había llegado y que ya no eran los mismos niños de ayer.

**:::::::::**

La sentía tan cerca, tan cerca que parecía un abrazo. La sentía completa, cada pulgada de su cuerpo la sentía encima del suyo. Se llevó ahora una mano al cuello de su camiseta y estirarlo, sintiendo que algo lo estaba ahorcando.

El tiempo había pasado, lo comprobó cuando la volvió a ver en el Santuario. Nunca pensó que la niñita chimuela, cabello corto y rodillas raspadas se hubiese convertido en toda una mujer, con cada rasgo propio de su género exaltado a flor de piel. No tenía duda, tal vez si se arreglara más, de seguro parecería una modelo. Pero por algo había sido su amiga hace años, porque Agar no era como las otras niñas tontas… ella era… distinta. Con ella incluso llegó a sentir la tranquilidad y confianza con la que tenía con algún amigo de su mismo sexo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que Agar lo tomaba de la mano.

—Shun dice que es aquí— le dijo la rubia, y el peliazul comprobó que su hermanito se encontraba bastante lejos. Sintió su pulso acelerado, no tanto por la expectativa de ver las puertas abrirse y salir de una maldita vez de ese encierro, sino por el tacto fino de la suave mano de la chica. Apenas vio el vestigio de luz al abrirse las puertas, le agarró la mano a su acompañante y con su notoria fuerza fue abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta sentir el aire fresco y puro de la ciudad. Respiró profundo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

¡Aire!

Su hermano le palmeó el hombro, y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que aún seguía sujetando a Agar de la mano. La soltó como si quemara y se dispuso a caminar al frente de ellos, con dirección a la heladería.

Shun le ofreció elegantemente el brazo a Agar, la cual lo recibió muerta de la risa —Ikki no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vi… sigue igual de odioso—

* * *

><p><strong>[NA:] **

Bien, aquí estoy nuevamente atormentando a uno que otro caballerito por ahí jejeje. Esta vez le tocó a Ikki… él ya sabrá que detrás de esa actitud rebelde y grosera, se esconde una persona tímida… o al menos en cuanto a las chicas… vamos a ver en que termina toda esta tortura para el pobre… Muahahaha

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

"**¿Hace calor o sólo soy yo?"**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Masami Kurumada.

**Warning**: [Ikki x Oc] Ya me conocen así que ya saben a que atenerse

**Avisos parroquiales: **No se que diablos le pasa a mi pc, pero siempre que entro a fanfiction se loquea :S… he respondido los reviews, pero todavía me queda la duda de si llegaron o no, de todos modos por acá les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios :)  
>Es un fic muy corto, solo falta un solo capítulo… sorry, soy pésima con los fics largos, jamás los termino…<br>Y sin más que aclarar por ahora, Bon appetite!

* * *

><p>El de Fenix tomaba un trago enorme de limonada. Estuvo repasando en el encuentro que tuvo el dia anterior con Agar. En toda la cita habló muy poco, por más que Shun y Agar le dieran cuerda para parlotear. Se dio cuenta, que Agar seguía siendo igual de habladora, espontanea, despistada, risueña y descomplicada como cuando la conoció. En la invasión donde vivían, recordaba que los niños la llaman 'Agaro' porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con varones, y le gustaba trepar árboles, jugar futbol, arrastrarse en el lodo y atrapar animales. Incluso, llegó a dudar si esa chica de rostro hermoso y ademanes femeninos era en realidad la misma que conoció años atrás.<p>

Todo el tiempo que estuvo en la heladería, se limitó a escucharla, y cuando ella le preguntaba cosas, le respondía como siempre hacía con todos: con sequedad. Y se sorprendió al ver que Agar no lo tomaba a mal, incluso parecía que lo conociera de toda la vida y que ya estuviera acostumbrada a sus escasos tactos. A veces ella le decía algo y le guiñaba el ojo con picardía. Ese gesto le gustaba… no lo aprobaba del todo, pero tampoco lo desaprobaba. Solo aceptaba su existencia y le gustaba que fuera dirigido a _él_. Ahora que lo notaba, cada vez que Agar hacía eso, a Ikki se le erizaba la piel y un aire frio le hacía cosquillas en la nuca obligándolo a pasarse la mano detrás con inquietud. Y ella seguía sonriendo cínicamente, y el peliazul podía jurar que la chica se regodeaba al notar lo perturbado que se ponía de repente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Guacala! Esta comida sabe como a calcetín de vagabundo— se quejó el dragón mascando con dificultad la cucharada de avena que se llevó a la boca.

—Cierto… y esa manía tuya de andar desnudo hace la comida aun mas desagradable—Hyoga lo observó de reojo—¿Cuando dejaras ese habito extraño de jugar al Stripper barato, eh? —

—Osea que ahora no puedo quitarme la camiseta cuando hace calor porque a patito feo no le gusta— Shiriu frunció el ceño, dejando a un lado el plato.

—¿Cual es el problema con que Shiriu ande sin camiseta todo el tiempo?— habló Shun el cual iba entrando en ese preciso momento a la pequeña sala, percatándose de la conversación.

—Shun, como consejo, evita esa clase de comentarios. Eso ayudará un poco con tu fama— lo reprendió Hyoga.

—Hahaha, parece que_ alguien_ quedó traumatizado _de aquella vez_ en el templo de Libra— se burló el dragón, observando maliciosamente al cisne.

—Ehm… Creo que no entendí lo que dijiste— le respondió el rubio.

—Claro que lo entiendes. Hasta el descerebrado de Seiya lo entendería— rió Shiriu, intentando provocarlo aun mas.

Seiya dejó a un lado el plato de avena y se acercó al grupo —¡Hey! No escuché que dijiste antes de mencionar mi nombre, pero creo que no me gustaría saberlo, hippie encuerado—

— ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡¿Porque siempre tienen que pelear? ¡Rayos! — se quejó Shun

—¡Cállate Shun! La conversación no es en el club Gay—le replicó Seiya sin mucho tacto.

—Cállate tú, burro con alas, no seas metido— lo reprendió Shiriu

—Hey Shiriu! Retira lo que dijiste sobre el templo de Libra— Hyoga le enseñó el puño, amenazante.

Nuestros niños de bronce empezaron una enorme revolución en donde llovían golpes, patadas y arañazos.

—¡Auch!—

—¡Toma esto!—

—¡Hey! ¡Pinchar los ojos es trampa! ¡No se vale!

El caballero de Fénix se encontraba aparte observando aquel 'cordial' comportamiento. Ladeó la cabeza, saliendo despacio de la casa a entrenar a algún lado lejos de aquella partida de tarados.

"_Por eso no me quedo con ellos. Tienen demasiado odio en sus corazones_" pensó sarcásticamente, riendo al caminar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La chica corrió lo máximo que sus piernas y sus pulmones le daban, subiendo aquel enorme santuario de infinitas escaleras, mientras que con las manos intentaba taparse los ojos para ver con claridad a través de las gruesas gotas de lluvia que amenazaba con volverse Diluvio en cualquier momento.

"_¡Que suerte la mía! Y la casa de Afro es la última. Estoy muerta de tanto subir escaleras… ¿Cuándo diablos van a poner un ascensor aquí? Se nota que al santuario le invierten lo que invertiría una lombriz comprándose guantes…"_

Iba por la mitad de las 12 casas cuando la lluvia empezó a mermar y la brisa se detuvo, logrando que la chica pudiera ver un poco mejor. Se detuvo unos segundos mientras tomaba aire y escupía el exceso de agua que se le había metido en la boca, cuando notó una sombra diagonal de donde estaba. Dio un respingo de susto, y después de refregar sus ojos suspiró tranquila al notar que el susodicho era Ikki.

—¡Casi me matas del susto!— chilló la rubia bastante molesta. Se acercó al hombre y se dio cuenta de que en la parte superior izquierda del pecho tenía la camiseta rajada. Acercó su rostro y vio que el hombre retrocedió, incómodo por la cercanía de la rubia. La chica no pudo evitar la preocupación en su rostro —¿Qué te pasó?—

—Entrenando— respondió Ikki, dándole unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo que el aire le faltaba por sentir invadido su perímetro personal. Se llevó la mano a la sien a modo de despedida para voltear indiferente como siempre—Nos vemos—

—¿Cómo que '_nos vemos'_?—Agar se acercó a él y lo tomó de la muñeca mientras lo jalaba con fuerza para encararlo. Cuando lo tuvo de frente lo miró con cara de mamá regañona y empezó entonces a subir escaleras, casi jalándolo a rastras—Nos vamos ahora mismo a la casa a curarte esa herida—

Ikki arqueó las cejas algo desconcertado. ¿Era su imaginación o esa chica le estaba dando órdenes a _él_? Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo en seco, bufando algo enojado—Olvídalo. No pienso subir esas escaleras— el peliazul se zafó del agarre sin mucho cuidado.

—Si serás terco. Sube y déjate ayudar— la rubia se acercó a él, y esta vez lo tomó de la mano -no de la muñeca- mientras lo jalaba nuevamente. El cálido contacto logró que Ikki se distrajera un poco, dejándose llevar unos cuantos escalones arriba. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo tomaron de la mano? Sintió sus mejillas arder, así que meneó la cabeza buscando compostura.

—Me ayudarías mucho más si me llevaras en moto— comentó con ironía el caballero, ya se le había pasado el momento de vergüenza.

—Muy gracioso, Fenix— la chica intentó sonar enojada pero no por mucho tiempo. Lo sintió caminar a su lado y la lluvia se acrecentó otra vez, evitando que viera muy bien por donde iba. Sin embargo no necesitaba verlo todo, pues sentía que Ikki todavía le sostenía la mano sin protestar y sin soltarla. _Él_, que había sido fiel enemigo del contacto físico, ahora se dejaba subir los millones y trillones de escalones que tuviera el santuario.

"_Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta_" la chica se mordió los labios algo nerviosa. Aun así, ella tampoco quería soltarlo…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Holaaaa holaaaa— la chica llamó desde la entrada de la casa de Piscis, escuchando nada aparte de su eco y los furiosos truenos. Se quitó los zapatos después de entrar y tanteó las paredes para buscar el interruptor de la luz. Maldijo un par de veces por lo bajo después de chocarse con mil cosas y llamó nuevamente a su primo. Sin embargo parecía que la casa estaba tan vacía como el cerebro de Saori.

El peliazul observó a la chica con curiosidad. Estaba distinta. Portaba un pantalón negro bastante ajustado y una corta blusa azul de mangas largas que dejaba expuestos sus hombros y todo su abdomen. Llevaba el cabello en su usual coleta alta y desarreglada, e inconscientemente duró unos segundos detallando cómo por sobre la blusa mojada se le marcaban los pezones erectos.

"_Oh Zeus"_

Se sacudió mentalmente y se dio cuenta que la chica ya no estaba. Sintió entonces nuevamente el calor presente en el ambiente ¿o tal vez era dentro de él a pesar de estar empapado de pies a cabeza?

Al poco rato la sintió llegar con un pequeño botiquín y un par de toallas. Le acercó una a Ikki y le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas del comedor. El caballero la obedeció, secó su cabello con fuerza y dejando la toalla en sus piernas, se quitó la húmeda camiseta manchada por su sangre, sudor y agua lluvia. **[N/A: Hemorragia nasal]** La rubia se acercó, viendo la enorme herida sobre el pecho izquierdo del hombre.

—Hay que coserla—diagnosticó como si fuera un médico, acomodándose entre el fino espacio entre la mesa y la silla en donde estaba sentado Ikki.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo—el de Fenix alzó la vista, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Por qué dejaba que lo curara? Toda su vida se había curado solo, ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?

—Déjate ayudar, cabeza dura—la chica empapó una gaza con el rocío de un spray. Inclinó su tronco hacia adelante para quedar al mismo nivel del caballero y posó una mano en su pecho.

Y entonces, el tiempo se detuvo.

Vio como su mano se levantaba levemente por el compás alocado de su corazón. Supuso que era por el esfuerzo físico por haber subido tantas escaleras. Pero sabía que no era así. Se dedicó entonces, a verlo directamente a los ojos. No lo había notado antes, pero estaban bastante cerca… Agar se dio un par de cachetadas mentalmente, parpadeando al despertarse de su ensoñación. Ahora, mágicamente se puso nerviosa. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se hizo un poco mas honda, mientras sus dedos vibraban levemente aún sobre el pecho del peliazul. Sintió que Ikki no le había bajado la mirada a pesar de que ella si, y eso la ponía mucho mas nerviosa.

"_Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta…"_

—Te arderá un poco… es para desinfectar— comentó la rubia sintiéndose algo estúpida. De repente tenía ganas de hablar, con tal de romper ese incómodo y pesado silencio. Empezó a sobar la gaza en la herida y se tensó aún mas al ver que Ikki la sujetó de la mano, deteniendo su curación. Agar lo miró a los ojos, confundida. Él solo la observaba, sin decir nada, sin cambiar su rostro de mármol. Y ella nunca había sido buena sosteniéndole la mirada a la gente, siempre la esquivaba, era demasiada energía etérea que hasta la asustaba. Percibió entonces, en los ojos azules de Ikki algo extraño que creyó descifrar en alguna ocasión, que había sospechado, que había estado presente en sus últimos contactos, que apareció como por arte de magia allí mismo, y también en el tren… Ese 'algo' presente en su mirada era tan tangible que lo podía respirar ahora mismo.

Carraspeó incómoda, intentando despertar a Ikki de lo-que-sea-que-estuviera-pensando. El peliazul pestañeó dos veces, levantándose de la silla que chirrió sobre el piso de mármol, eso si, sin soltarle la mano. Agar posó su mano libre en el borde de la mesa al sentir a Ikki aproximarse hacia ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y la mesa, enredándose firmemente entre sus piernas hasta el punto de sentir su fuerza y la masculinidad de su cuerpo.

"_Ay…"_ Ahora mismo la chica deseaba ser lemuriana y tener telepatía para leerle el pensamiento al caballero. Ya era suficiente, si seguía así moriría de un ataque de nervios. La rubia intentó moverse, pero Ikki posó una mano en la mesa, acorralándola. "_Si señor, esto se volvió personal_". Se movió un poco mas y hasta se imaginó a ella misma retorciéndose como un pez entre los tentáculos de Ikki.

—No te muevas— ordenó el fénix, con voz ronca y extrañamente _erótica_. Agar solo rió nerviosa y lo miró sin disimular su cara de pánico, pensando una y mil veces si el tono de voz que usó el peliazul fue producto de su imaginación.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó la rubia, arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho, pues en el rostro de Ikki se dibujó una media sonrisa tipo MiloCasanova.

"_Oh…oh"_

Agar abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al mirarlo a sus pupilas azules con una intensidad que le calaba los huesos, un beso ahogó sus palabras. Sintió un vacío que le venía desde adentro -como cuando se baja en una montaña rusa- cuando sintió el primer contacto casi chocante de sus labios húmedos y ardientes.

Casi muere de un infarto. Así fue como la rubia se sintió. No supo como reaccionar, se mantuvo paralizada por unos cortos segundos que a Ikki le parecieron siglos. Después de asimilar que eso era real, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

Al sentir que la chica le respondía por fin, Ikki sintió la desesperación y las ansias mezclándose con todo el deseo que sentía en esos momentos. La empezó a besar con una furia desatada como si llevara encerrada mil años, una furia que si se manifestaba con violencia física, de seguro la hubiera matado. Era un beso impactante, deseoso, arrebatador, loco, desesperante, que cada vez se hacían mas profundo. ¿Cuántas ganas reprimidas, todas consumadas de un solo golpe en aquel beso?

No supo en que momento pasó, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba acostada sobre la mesa con las piernas rodeando la cintura del peliazul que recargaba su peso encima de ella. Lo sintió presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, podía sentir su sólido pecho aplastar sus senos, su estómago, sus caderas y por supuesto, su excitación. En su cabeza sonaron miles de sirenas y alarmas de _'DANGER'_, advirtiéndole que estaban los dos solos en la casa y que la situación se le podía salir de las manos, pero Agar no las escuchó o simplemente las ignoró. Dejó los pensamientos atrás al sentir que la lengua del hombre se adentraba para robarle otro profundo, delirante y nada casto beso, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente casi como si lo estuviera deseando incluso desde antes de nacer, al igual que aquellas manos que empezaron ahora a estrujarle todo su cuerpo, tocándole con desespero las piernas, pasando por el abdomen descubierto.

El fénix dejó la mano inmóvil sobre el plano abdomen de Agar, indeciso si subir o no, queriendo tocarla pero sin hacer nada para lograrlo.

"_Se varón, Ikki" _

Movió la mano, muerto de ganas por acariciarla y sin vacilar más se llenó la mano de un pecho de la chica, tocándolo con firmeza y desesperación por encima de la blusa. Para este punto, Ikki dejó de pensar con claridad.

Al tenerla acostada sobre la mesa, tenía un mejor alcance a su piel. El caballero se inclinó aun mas sobre ella para poder degustarla, así que mientras le sujetaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura para no desacomodarse, su boca se precipitó sobre la piel nívea de los hombros de Agar, lamiéndola con insistencia. La sintió tensar la espalda y no pudo evitar sonreír aún sobre su piel. Sin embargo el trozo que tenía expuesto era muy pequeño comparado con _todo_ lo que podía degustar. Bajó la blusa hasta enroscarla un poco en la cintura, dejando a la rubia tan desnuda como él lo estaba. Se levantó de su clavícula para observarle los pechos. Eran redondos, preciosos, terriblemente tentativos, con los pezones totalmente erectos a causa del frio o de la excitación.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse pudorosamente al ver que Ikki le observaba los senos con tanto descaro. Se llevó las manos al pecho para taparse, pero el peliazul gruñó molesto y sin mucho tacto le tomó las manos y las apartó a lado y lado de su rostro para que no siguieran tapando lo que él quería y ansiaba ver. Relamió sus labios y se lanzó a por ellos, escuchando a la chica gemir suavemente y despues de unos segundos le soltó las manos y sintió que le enredaba los dedos en su cabello azul. Eso fue suficiente para que enloqueciera, más de lo que ya estaba pues la posición lo tenía completamente desquiciado ya que el sexo de Agar estaba al mismo nivel que el de él y se frotaban con el más mínimo movimiento. Se quedó sumiso en su pecho, pensando si quemarle los pantalones o tal vez solo rasgarlos de un solo jalón.

Agar tenía que admitir que Ikki sabía usar la lengua y los dientes. Sintió algo de vergüenza al escucharse gimiendo ahogadamente. _"No volveré a ver el comedor de la misma manera"_. Estaban encima de la mesa del comedor la cual se le pegaba a la espalda húmeda por la lluvia y tal vez por el sudor, besándose y toqueteándose con un caballero al cual a duras había tratado en los pocos días de haberse reencontrado.

De repente el caballero se levantó como impulsado por los mil demonios, logrando que la rubia abriera los ojos extrañada.

—¡Mierda! — se quejó de muy mal humor Kiki, desenredando las piernas de Agar —Maldita sea, maldita sea— murmuraba el peliazul. La rubia lo miró con indignación sin embargo pudo leer en las pupilas de Ikki el pánico mezclado con ira y no tenia que ser bruja para saber que algo no estaba bien. Agar se separó del caballero y sentándose en el borde se acomodó la blusa, y al ver al frente casi se le cae la cara de la vergüenza y se le desorbitan los ojos.

"_¡Me pillaron!"_

—Shun— dijeron los dos al unísono, mirando al aludido con cara de sorpresa. El peliverde balbuceaba a duras penas y su cara estaba tan roja como el pelo de Marín, todavía en shock por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Y si no fuera porque Ikki se dio cuenta enseguida de su cosmos, de seguro los hubiera encontrado chupetéandose semi-desnudos en la mesa.

—Creo… creo que me están llamando por allá— el menor señaló a un punto indefinido y se dio la vuelta totalmente nervioso, mientras caminaba con las rodillas flaqueadas hacia la salida. Agar vio disimuladamente hacia el Fenix y lo encontró con la camisa puesta, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba al ver que por sobre la tela del pantalón se le marcaba todo el paquete. _"No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires"_

Sin despedirse, poseído por mil demonios, Ikki salió de la casa para perderse en la lluvia que ya había moderado considerablemente. Ahora debería tener una conversación de hombre a hombre con su hermanito…

* * *

><p><strong>[NA:]**¿Shiriu dejará esa costumbre de andar como Adán?¿Alguno notó el paquete de Ikki? ¿Agar volverá a comer en el comedor sin reir traviesamente? ¿Por qué será que a Shun siempre lo están llamando en otro lado? ¿Ikki le hablará de sexualidad a Shun?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: FINAL. Se resolverán estas dudas (bueno, no todas) y se acabará toda esta tortura para el pobre Ikki que ahora le toca buscar a Manuela (Muahahaha)

Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar


End file.
